Team WYLD
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: Meet Strin Daniels of team WYLD. They're not the people to have crazy adventures but follow them through the second semester. Read as they survive homework, studying and Nora? The first few chapters will be slow pasted but get more exciting as we read on please favorite and leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a sunny day at Beacon academy, Jaune Arc was walking around till heard yelling and next thing he knew his shield was taken from his hand. "Sorry." said the man and then he shot his gun launching the man using the shield to slide across the concrete.

"What the?" Jaune said under his breath. Then a women came running then stopped to catch her breath and then yelled.

"Strin give it back. And give him his shield back."

"Sorry Lizzy no can do." He yelled while getting off shield and started running. As Strin continued to run he then ran into Yang. knocking him to the ground. "Im so sorry." He said while getting pulled up by the blonde. Before he could run Lizzy and Jaune had caught up to. "Crap."

"Strin give it back." Said the angered girl.

"Alright here's your shield."He said handing Jaunce his shield but Lizzy started to give him an angry glare."Fine here's your teddy."

"Thank you. Oh ya." Then she punch him in his gut where he fell lying on the ground. "Don't take my stuff again." Then she walked off.

"You alright?" asked Yang.

"Ya Lizzy just gets quick to anger."

"My names Yang what's yours?"

"Strin. Strin Daniels of Team WYLD. That was Lizzy Fire."

"Well it was nice to meet you Strin. I'm going lunch wanna come with?"

"Sure." Than the two started to walk to the mess hall.

**This is my first chapter of team WYLD and you saw two of the four members you be meeting them next chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As strin and Yang entered the mess hall he saw a person waving at Yang. "Over here." said Yang. Then he followed Yang. "Weiss, Blake, Ruby. Meet Strin."

"Pleasure to meet ya." He said shaking Ruby hand.

"Are those brass knuckles?" asked Ruby.

"Ya. Dust infused coolest part well." A second later the brass knuckles became spike knuckles. "Also they shoot the spikes and the spikes come back."

"Wow." Ruby said. Strin then started to sit down and eat and couple of minutes he heard his named called. He turned his head and saw his team come to the table.

"Oh this my team."

"Where have you been dude we've looking for?" said one of the men.

"I went to lunch with Yang. Wyatt"

"Who's that?"

"Hello." said the cheery blonde.

"Well I'm starving do mind if we sit down and have a sit here?" asked Wyatt.

"Ok." Team RWBY said. After that team WYLD sat down then soon followed team JNPR.

"Hey there again." Jaune said.

"Hi." And then Strin continued to eat but out of the blue a orange hair girl appeared in front of him. Which caused him to get all of his food on him. "Ow great."

"Who are you? Are you are new friends?" said the orange haired girl.

"Calm down." said Pyrrha. "Sorry Nora just had two litters of soda." sighed Pyrrha.

"It's alright hey wait do I know you from somewhere?"

"Wait your Pyrrha." said Wyatt.

"Thats it your on that cereal box. Man I hate that stuff no offense."

"It alright."

"Hey Strin quick question?" asked the fourth member of team WYLD.

"Ya what?"

"Is it true that Lizzy beat you up."

"No! York, Liz couldn't beat me up."

"Actually she just punched him in the gut and he laid on the ground." Yang said. Then Nora and the rest of team WYLD bursted out laughing.

"Come on." Then Strin through a roll at Yorks face. "So Yang do you have Grimm studies?"

"Ah ya."

"You know what annoys me in that class."

"What?"

"How Professor Ports keeps telling those stories."

"I know right." Throughout the next hour Teams WYLD, RWBY, and JNPR talked with one another before they left to the dorms.

**Thanks for reading and if notice York I did it as a red vs blue tribute**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It has been a day since team WYLD met team RWBY and team WYLD is getting up for a full day of classes. "Alright meet you guys at breakfast." yawned Strin. Then he made his way to the mess hall grabbed a plate a found a table not soon after the rest of his team followed. The rest of the time was uneventful till they made their way to grimm studies where they met up with teams RWBY and JNPR. "Mornin."

"Mornin." Yang yawned. Then they took their seats.

"Morning class. Now we will be learning about a new kind of grimm. The Goliath." said Professor Ports Then a picture appeared with a man dwarfed compared to the elephant like grimm. "As you can see from the scale a average person is dwarfed compared to these beast. They are known hard to kill and have thick hide. This reminds me of a time I kill one attacking a village. It all."

"Oh." Groaned the class.

"Anyways it all started."

"This sucks." Strin whispered to York.

"I now."

"Mr Daniels seeing your already speaking would you like to tell us about the Goliath." said Prof. Ports.

"Well they have been referred to as the gentle grimm not always attacking people but when they see a chance they take it and their tusks are so sharp they can impale men in leather armor."

"Very good seems you have been listening." said Prof. Ports. "Now the reason they are called the gentle grimm is because like said. They don't always attack because they are recorded to be one one of the smartest grimm." Then throughout the rest of the class Professor Ports talked about the Goliath and told stories nearing the end he asked a simple question. "I got with me a beowolf who here would to test their skills?" The whole class raised their hands but he called on Strin and then Strin came down ready to face the beast. He loaded his shotgun and ready his brass knuckles. "Ready?"

"Ready." The the cage door swung open and rushed out the beast. He charged at Strin but he dodge. Strin fire his triple barrel landing a shot in the monsters leg. But it still came at him then it grabbed him when everyone thought he was going to die Strin landed a shot with his spiked knuckles in the creature's throat making it stubble back then he raised his triple barrel shotgun and fired. Making the creature a fine pink mist

"Impressive . You and your team will get an A for tonight's homework the rest of you read chapters 5-8 and answer questions 1-25. Dismissed."

"Strin." Ruby yelled. "That was awesome."

"Thanks. But the credit goes to my armor piercing rounds."

"But that still was awesome."

"Thanks Strin." said Lizzy. "I really didn't want to do homework work to night."

"Well you're welcome. So you ready for Mr. Ice's science class."

"Ah man." Then the two walked down down the hall then they met up with Wyatt and York.

"Do you guys know what we're doing today?" asked York.

"I don't know I think something to do with dust." Shrugged Strin. All four of them made their way to there seat's. It was a good ten minutes before the teacher walked in.

"Sorry class the coffee machine was out and my turn to fill. Now today is all about dust and how it can be used in everyday life. Now we don't fully know where it came from but many people believe it came from the broken moon. But we do know this anyone with an aurora can use dust. Now you and your teams will do experiments with dust. You'll be given a couple vials of different dust types begin."

"I think we should just mix dust with different things like water or gunpowder or something." Suggested Lizzy. "Ouch."

"What?" asked Wyatt.

"Something just shocked me."

"It was probably static."

"Ouch. There it is again." Then she turned her head and saw Cardin Winchester and his goons laughing as they shock other people. "Oh god I hate those guys."

"What?"

"Cardin and his goons."

"Oh. So lets see what happens when you mix fire dust and gunpowder." said Wyatt and at that moment the team turned their heads to York.

"What!? You want me to do it." Then they nodded their heads "Fine." As he mixed the fire dust and gunpowder there was a flash and smoke when it faded York face was covered in ash.

"You alright York?" asked Wyatt.

"Ya."

"Good. Lizzy mix the ice dust in the water and see what happens."

"Ok." As she mix the dust in to the beaker it froze solid. "Wow."

"Cool. So how much dust do we have left?"

"So we alittle bit of fire and ice dust but a lot of shock dust." said Lizzy.

"I know let's mix powder iron with the shock dust." Wyatt suggested.

"No." The team replied.

"Then what do want to do?"

"I know how about we mix it with the gunpowder that will be a whole lot better than mixing with iron." said Strin.

"Fine." said an annoyed Wyatt. As Strin mixed the dust with the gunpowder it sparked and nothing else happened. But then the bell rang and woke up.

"Dam I was having the best dream I wasn't a teacher dismissed." The whole class left while Team WYLD were walking the the hall York spoke up.

"Hey guys I forgot to tell you something. I just got Blood Beowolf 3 so since we don't have any homework tonight I think we should have a movie night."

"Sounds fun."

"A movie night and you invite me I'm offended."

"Ah! Nora where did you come from?" asked Strin.

"Does it matter you got Blood Beowolf 3 that is awesome movie so can I watch?"

"Sure." said York.

"Thank i'll bring the candy." Then she ran off.

"You know she creeps me out right." Strin said with shivers. Then the team walked to their next class. Later that day Team WYLD finished their class and began to make preparations for movie night the room smelled of popcorn and butter as they were near finishing their was a knocking at the door when Lizzy opened it there was team RWBY and JNPR.

"Come in." Lizzy said.

"Sorry Nora told us about the movie night is alright we watch too?" asked Yang.

"Alright take a seat." said Wyatt. Then the teams took the seats and the movie started. Nora was glue to her seat throughout the whole movie, Jaunce got freaked out half way though and Strin fell asleep halfway through. As the movie finished teams RWBY and JNPR we're leaving Nora notice the sleep man and had a huge grin.

**Thanks for reading another chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Strin was woke up early next morning and he went to the showers and then back to his room to get dressed. The rest of his team was just getting and when they saw him they bursted out laughing. "What?"

"Look." Liz said giving him a mirror and what he saw made his jaw drop. Someone drew loser on his forehead and monocles.

"Are which one of you did this?"

"Not me."

"Nope."

"Naddy."

"Fine well I just wash it off." Then he ran to a sink and poured water but it didn't come off. "Crap. Why would one of you use permanent marker?"

"Hey we didn't do it. It must have been someone else I mean we did have a movie night." said York.

"Well hand me that hat I just haft to wait for it to to fade away in a few hours." He said while putting on the hat. And then he went to breakfast. Luckily no one notice but has he made his way to sparring class he said hello to Teams JNPR while looking down and he notice that Nora started to giggle but he shrugged it off. It was a good ten minutes before saw that Strin was wearing his hat.

" would you kindly please take off your hat."

"But."

"I said take it off."

"Ok." Strin sighed. As he took off his hat the whole class started to laugh as they saw the loser on his forehead and monocles.

"Ok put the hat back on." She sighed. "Any ways who would you like to spar with?"

"I like spar with the guy with loser on his head."

"Very well. please come down and prepare to spar." Then we went down for the whole class to see his fight with Cardin. "Begin." Cardin swung his mace at Strin and he dodged. Strin then punch Cardin with his brass knuckles striking him in the left arm. Cardin stumbled back but then Cardin swung his mace and struck Strin and sent him flying across the room. Cardin came closer to Strin laying on the floor as he came closer Strin tripped Cardin. Strin then got back on his feet he put his foot on Cardin throat as he was about to punch Cardin he heard say "Very good . Go and sit down." Then he lifted his foot from Cardin throat and went to his seat. Throughout the rest of the class he watched people spar. As the class ended he confronted Teams RWBY and JNPR and calm asked who drew the stuff on him everyone but one kept a straight face when answering.

"Really Nora. How long with this stuff last." Strin sighed.

"I don't from any were to 12 hours to a day."

"Great." Then he walked off mumbling to himself.

**Thanks for reading another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Its been a full day since Nora drew on Strin and the marker faded away. Strin was at lunch looking at a certain girl he liked. "Hey Strin. Still stocking that girl and I can't believe you haven't told me her name yet." Lizzy said.

"You know I'll never tell you or anyone."

"Fine." Then she walked off. And Strin continued looking at a certain bunny eared girl and whispered to himself.

"Strin you need to ask Velvet out." He said to himself then he caught up with Lizzy. "So Liz do you know what we're doing to day?"

"Ya, we're going to the Emerald forest and just studying the forest ecosystem. We're leaving in a few hours."

"Cool." Then they made their way to the table. "So Ruby you going to the Emerald forest?"

"Ya actually we're leaving in a few hours."

"I hope we get to fight some grimm." York said while eating his spaghetti. Then he start to cough and grabbing his throat.

"I got this." Strin said giving him the heimlich. Then York spat out a meatball which Pyrrha in the face. "Good god dude do you even chew your food. Oh great now Pyrrha's now vomiting."

"Sorry it was so go I forgot to chew."

"You sicken me sometimes." Then Strin went back to his seat and began to eat. After he finished he went to the dorms and loaded up on bullets. A Few hours later him and his team were and the Emerald forest. "So this is boring. We've been here for twenty minutes and already got what we need can we go?"

"Not yet I just need to go over my notes." Lizzy said. After a few minutes there was gun shots. Team WYLD ran towards it to find Teams RWBY and JNPR fight a couple ursi and a pack of beowolves York and in and stabbed a large beowolf with the bayonet of his revolver. Lizzy put her two daggers to form a small flamethrower and to burn a ursi. Wyatt walk slowly up to a giant beowolf and collapses its skull with his morning star. Strin and in with his triple barrels firing armor piercing rounds at a ursi major. He final kill but his amno was low so and then he found himself surrounded by several beowolves.

"Someone help!" He yelled. Nora saw this and came swing her hammer at the grimm then it went black. Strin opened his eyes to find himself on the ground and all the grimm dead. "Ugh what happened?"

"A grimm hit you in the head. Ya thats what happened." said Nora. Ten minutes ago. Nora saw Strin surrounded by several beowolves she then started to swing her warhammer at the beast but accidentally hit him in the head. After all the grimm were dead Nora was starting to freak out

"Oh god I killed him. Alright we need to hide burry and say grimm killed him."

"Wait what?"

"Well now all of you excretory to murder."

"Oh for the love he's not dead you just knocked him out and what you said was messes up." York said checking for a pulse. And Strin started to twitch.

"Ah zombie don't worry I'll take care of this."

"Nora, Nora he's knocked out not dead." said York

"Alright so what do we tell him because I don't want to tell him that I almost killed him." Nora said with a misplaced grin.

"We can just tell him that a grimm hit him in the head." Yang said.

"Don't encourage her." said Ren.

"Ya." Pyrrha said.

'If you do this I won't go through your guys stuff." said Nora.

"Alright what Yang said." Pyrrha and Ren said in unison. A couple minutes later Strin started to wake up. Now.

"Are you sure I mean I felt like a hammer hit me in head."

"Nope a grimm knocked you out so let's go by to the school." said Nora. "Oh god you're bleeding." Strin then put his hand on the back of his head and when he looked at his hands they were covered in blood.

"Ah." Strin screamed.

"Don't worry I got bandages." Wyatt said. He bandage him up and returned to school. Strin was sent to the nurse but he had a clean bill of health except for the bloodied head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It has been two since Teams WYLD became good friends with Teams RWBY and JNPR. And Nora has sometimes broken into Team WYLD's dorm to write on Strin's and Strin struck a deal for her to stop. "So you promise to stop drawing on my face if I jump out the airship? Right."

"Yep."

"Alright here goes nothing." Strin said jumping out a 40ft drop. When he landed he was lying on the ground and thought nothing of it but he couldn't get up. Then he looked to see that his right leg was bending the wrong way realized his leg was broken. "God damm it. I going to die." He tried to get up but he couldn't. "Alright beacon is three miles away I'm going to have crawl there." He sighed. He started to crawl but it was at a slow pace. He crawled for two hours before he saw anyone. "Nora help I broken you need to take me to the hospital."

"Oh you faker I see you around. Bye." She said with a chuckle.

"Nora god damn you!" He resumed crawling and started to shout out for help. "Anyone I'll even take Cardin someone?"

Meanwhile

"Hey Nora have you seen Strin?" asked Jaunce. "Some guy said you and him were on a airship."

"Ya he faking a broken leg all he did was bend it a little. The big baby."

"I'm going to get Wyatt and York now show me where you last saw him."

Meanwhile Strin was still crawling towards beacon. Many thing went through his head."God Nora killed me." Then he heard a familiar voice.

"You know jumping from a 40ft is such a great idea." said York in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it now let's get you to a infirmity." York said putting Strin arm around his shoulder. It was about an hour till they got to the inferiority. York gave Strin to the nurses and came back with Wyatt and Lizzy. "We're here to see our teammate his name is Strin."

"Oh come over here." When they saw him he look dazed "We gave him some pain med's so he'll be really loopy he won't control what he's saying." Then the rest of the team aprouched Strin.

"Ah my favorite team York look different."

"That's a chair." York said.

"Lizzy how are doing?"

"Good but will you tell me your crush now?"

"No but I'll give you a hint she talks funny and has bunny ears. What do think York?"

"Still a chair."

"Well i'm stumped." said Lizzy.

"Ha you'll never figure it out its Velvet Scarleta."

"Wow I'd never knew you like her." Lizzy said really surprised.

"Like who?"

"Velvet."

"Who told you that?"

"You know what let's come back when he not on meds." Suggested Lizzy.

"Agreed." said York. The trio soon left Strin while he was talking to a chair. They came back later with Team JNPR. They entered and to Team WYLD relief Strin was acting normal again.

"Oh hi guys."

"Hi Strin how you feeling?" asked Pyrrha.

"Fine."

"Thats nice Nora would like to say something to you."

"Strin I'm sorry." said Nora while she sighed.

"You mind if I have a sec with Strin?" asked Lizzy. Then team JNPR and the rest of team WYLD walked off. "I've figured out your crush. It's Velvet Scarleta."

"Wait how did you find?" He said.

"Well you very loopy and you just told us and you thought a chair was York."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Alright but you have to promise to never to take my stuff again."

"Fine I promise." Strin said with annoyed tone.

"So when do you get out of here?"

"A day."

"Cool. I bring you your homework latter alright." Then she walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It been two weeks since Strin broke his leg and it gotten better he got out of his cast a few days ago. Strin was walking out in the courtyard of beacon when he saw Nora he said hi but she started to charge at him screaming she was to get him. "What's Nora doing?" Yang asked Ren.

"Oh we're doing a project and we don't want Nora to destroy is so we agreed to dump her on Strin."

"Ok, so why is she chasing him?"

"Well I told her that he took her candy stash." Meanwhile Nora had chased Strin into a conner.

"Give me back my candy or I throw these." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple odd shotgun shells.

"Nora I didn't take your candy and where did you get those shock shells?"

"Well I found them while looking for my candy and I found these now tell me where my candy is now."

"I don't have your candy you nut job."

"Well that's too bad." Nora then got the pelts of the shells and throw them at Strin and hit him. He started to shake uncontrollably for a few moments. Then he got up staggering away when he saw his team he yelled for them and fell to the ground. When Lizzy rushed towards him he saw he was alright and extended her arm to pull him. He grabbed her hand but then there was a blue flash and the raven haired girl was having smoking come from her.

"Wow are you alright?" asked Strin in a panic while he got to his feet. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened."

"Ya i'm alright and what happened is you shocked me." She said coughing. "But do know what happened?"

"Unfortunately I have an idea. Nora threw a couple dozen shock pelts at me and well."

"Should we see a nurse?"

"No we'll have to see a scientist."Then Strin shuttered "We'll have to see . You go get Wyatt and York I'll meet you guys at his class." Then he ran off. He meet up with Liz, York and Wyatt at classroom and entered together.

"Can I help you." said .

"Ya I have a problem."

"Ya what is it?"

"Well I got hit by a couple of shock pellets and now what I ever touch I seem to shock it."

"Alright let me see what I can do. I just need to do a couple test." After a hour of test started to speak uo. "Well you be fine just go over there for a few minutes."

"Ok."

"Are guys his team." The group nodded. "Well don't let him touch any electrical conductors too long or boom. His eyes then brain will exploded."

"Wait what?" Strin said in a panic tone

"Oh didn't see you I give you it straight if you touch water or metal too long that's what will happen. Oh by the way don't worry it's not periment it will last a week or so." After that team WYLD left with Strin panicking.

"What am I going to do if I touch metal or water my eyes will pop."

"Don't worry he said you can't touch it too long besides it's only going to be a week." Lizzy said trying to calm down Strin.

"Still like what happens if it rains or something I'll have to stay in the dorm for a week."

"Well you can't because we have classes tomorrow." York added.

"Crap."

"Don't worry will be there to help you." said Wyatt. "Now lets go." Then he started to walk and the rest followed. They walked down to the library where they saw teams JNPR building something. "Hey guy what you bulding?"

"Well we're building a model of the battle of blood gulch for the faunus civil rights movement." said Pyrrha.

"Cool."

"Wow I read about that battle. It was said to be the worst battles of the wars." said Strin.

"You are correct." said Ren. But Strin look at the model in awe. It was a good ten minutes before anything interesting happened and in that Strin talked to Pyrrha about the battle and the rest of team WYLD and JNPR did their own thing with Strin being careful not to touch anything.

"Hi Strin. Sorry I electicated you but I did find my candy stash." Nora said in a nervous tone.

"Wait what." said Pyrrha.

"It alright put it there." Strin said putting his hand out. When Nora grabbed Strin's to shake it she lit up in a blue light and when the light calmed down her hair was standing.

"What just happened." Nora said dazed.

"Well sinced you through those shock pellets at me now whatever I touch it get a dose of electricity. And now I'm going to have this curse for the next week."

"Sorry."

"Nora seriously." said Pyrrha. "Well at least it's for a week."

"Ya I'm so lucky." Strin then sat down and accidental shocked the table and who ever touch. "Sorry, at least the model not ruined." Strin up and left for his dorm and lied in bed and let out a huge sigh. He laid there for an hour till Wyatt came into the room.

"Hey dude, What's wrong?"

"It's just i'm not in the mood to hang out with anyone."

"Dude so what anything you touch gets shocked. I mean thats a pretty cool thing."

"You think so."

"Ya I mean we got your back. Now can you please charge my cellphone."

"Ha ha but I guess I can't let me get me down."

"Ya dude but seriously can you please charge my cellphone. All the outlet are plugged up." Strin sighed and did what Wyatt asked and then the two walked back to the library and hanged out with the others. And over the next few days there were no major problems just every so often someone was shocked or the fact Strin smelled from no showers. Until Cardin wanted a rematch in class. As he came down the stairs he felt a nervous sweat knowing that he could kill him if he put his hands on him too long. As he made his way onto the battle platform he heard Cardin Snarl.

"You're dead." Strin raised his fists. Cardin raced his mace and laugh. "Lost your brass knucks." Strin just kept his fists up. When said go Cardin swung his mace but Strin dodged them. The swing hit the ground and got stuck then Strin suckered punch him across the face. When it hit he saw a tooth fly out and Cardins eyes turn to fire. "You knocked out my wisdom tooth I'm going to break your neck." Cardin wanked the mace out of the ground and lunged at him. Cardin was on top of Srin pinning him down raising his fist. Which left Strin's right arm open which he used to punch and shock Cardin. Before it could get any worse Goodwitch called the match.

"Stop. Strin won. Word of advise strength doesn't always win battles." Strin then went back to his seat.

"That was close." Strin said to Liz.

"That was risky fighting Cardin without your brass Knuckles."

"Oh I was talking about I almost kill him with electricity."

"True." Throughout the rest of the class Strin watc people battle nearing the end he saw his crush Velvet fight Cardin. He fell in love with her more when he saw her beat him. After that class end and he left for his next class. His team made their way to history class which was more uneventful. I the class all the teacher talked about was a war with atlas two hundred years ago. At the end Team WYLD went to lunch.

"Strin i'm telling you if X-Ray had to fight Vav. Vav would win." Wyatt said.

"Are guys arguing about your stupid comic books again." Lizzy said shaking her head.

"We're arguing about the best comic books series ever and Wyatt X-Ray would because he can x-ray and give them cancer like he did to that mob boss in issue 23#."

"Whatever."

"Ha I got you. Crap I just dropped my spoon." As Strin grabbed his spoon from the floor his hand touch the metal part of the table and everyone sit down got shocked. After everyone was shocked Strin played along. Then everyone went back to eating. "Well that was close." Then Strin went to eating.

"Dude that hurt." Lizzy said.

"Hey don't get mad at me I can't control it." After they were done the went to more classes at the end of the day Strin told them to meet them at the dorms.

"What is it Strin." York said as he and the others walked in the door.

"Well I had a theory and well." And then Strin stuck a fork into an electrical sogit.

"Holy crap dude are you alright. Didn't that hurt?" asked York in a frantic voice.

"No since I got hundreds of bolts running through my body it doesn't affect me at all."

"Wow. But that can't be true because that doesn't make a bit of sense." Then York walked over to the fork in the socket and touched it which shocked him. "Your telling the truth."

"Yep." Strin pulled out the fork and sat down.

"So what do you guys want to do."

"I don't know." Liz said.

"I know let's test out Strin's power and kill grimm." Wyatt said.

"I guess. Do you want to leave now or wait?"

"Let leave now."

"Alright me and Liz will get a ship to take us to the forest you guys get snacks."

"Alright." said Wyatt. Then Team WYLD left the room. Strin and were approaching the landing pads where they saw York and Wyatt with team RWBY and JNPR. "They said they'd bring the snacks." They loaded up into the helicopter. It was a five minute flight then they landed near the grimm invested Emerald forest. As they exited the copter Pyrrha was speaking to the pilot and then walked away.

"He'll be back in two hours." said Pyrrha.

"Cool." And then they were off into the forest. The first creature they encountered was a beowolf. Strin grabbed its face it started to shaked uncontrollable then its eyes popped like grapes being stepped on. Everyone had surprised looks on their but turn into amazement.

"So how long will this last?" asked Yang.

"Couple days."

"And how did you get the shock powers?" asked Ruby.

"Nora throw a couple dozen shock pellets and hit and well. Now let go kill some grimm." Strin said running in to the woods. They didn't run into any real big just a couple small nevermore. "Where are the big grimm at this is no fun."

"Well we're going to have to go it almost been two hours." said Pyrrha. As they made their way back they heard something and Strin ran towards it and yelled.

"We have time." The group soon followed to make sure he wasn't kill. He kept running till Strin found himself in a clearing with several Ursi. "This is going to be fun." He rushed at them but with one swipe of their claws Strin was sent flying. Then aloud shot filled the air one of the ursi head explode. He saw Ruby with her rifle. He got back on his feet and rushed at the ursi slide under it and shocked it make flay its arms and strike the other ursi. The two started started to amongst themselves. Ruby them fired three shots killing the two beasts. Then the rest of WYLD and RWBY came to the clearing and Wyatt looked pissed.

"What were you doing? You could have gotten killed."

"Dude I was just having alittle fun besides Ruby was there."

"And if she wasn't there."

"Well I would have to kill them."

"Doesn't matter as team leader you can't do anything without my ok."

"Fine!" Strin then walked off. When the helicopter came back everyone loaded up and throughout the flight everyone was quiet. Everyone went their separate ways back at beacon. Team WYLD went back to their rooms. Throughout the rest of the day no one spoke to each other. The next morning Wyatt spoke up.

"Dude sorry I was a jerk but I'm serious about the you have run things by me ok." Strin ignored him and went to breakfast. He got a cup of orange juice and waffles. Something strange happened when he touch the table nothing happened but when he touched it again in sparked. He continued to eat and after he finished he went to class.

"Hello class we will be learning more about dust but due to regulations I have to show you how to use this stuff." He began to start using the dust powder but when he couldn't open a vial he began to pull on the top which filled the air with dust and out of the blue the dust began to spark and then the whole room was evacuated as Strin tried to leave the room he saw Wyatt get trapped in the back of the room, Strin then ran towards Wyatt.

"Crap Strin and Wyatt are trapped in the room." said Lizzy.

"Crap this like Atlas again." Then took off down the hall.

"That guy was a terrible teacher." Lizzy said to York.

"Strin what are you doing?"

"Helping you not get the electric chair besides I'm immuned." Strin covered Wyatt preventing him from getting but getting bad burns himself. It was an hour before anyone came into help.

"Oh thank god you're alright and just to let you know I didn't run off and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Um ok." Strin then was rushed by his tram

"You save him." Lizzy said hugging Strin.

"Well part of the job you know." Strin said walking off. "One more thing." He then grabbed Wyatt's arm.

"What are doing."

"Just showing you that I don't have shock powers."

"Couldn't have you just told us."

"Where's the fun in that. Now I need to go lie down. I got some burns on my back." Then he walked off grabbing his back in pain.

**Thanks for reading another chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Strin was in his dorm room working on homework when someone barged in which caused him to panic. "Ah don't kill me."

"Wow dude I'm not going to do that." Yang said puzzled.

"Oh sorry I thought you were Nora."

"Wait what."

"She trying to kill me."

"Ya right."

"I'm telling you she is."

"Tell you what tell me five times where she almost got you killed and I'll believe you" She said while sitting down.

"Alright well theres that time when she left me when I broke my leg, when she shocked me with over two thousand bolts that time she duct tape me to the the wall."

"That doesn't sound that bad."

"let me tell it was bad."

-A week a go-

Strin started to open his eyes when he saw Nora leaning on a cane, wearing a top hat and holding a megaphone yelling something. Then he looked down and saw he was duct taped to the mess hall wall. "Step right and pay five dollars to throw food at the fool."

"NORA! Let me down."

"Sorry Strin I'm making a killing."

"How much money is to throw food at him?" asked Cardin.

"Five dollars per person."

"Perfect." Cardin grinned devilishly. His team paid the fee and lined up as if was a firing squad and pelted Strin with food. When his team was finished many other people started to pelt him with food.

"A turkey really. Wait is that ." The food kept coming until Jaunce step in.

"Nora stop this."

"Ok."

-Five minutes later-

"Thanks for trying, also don't keep your eyes open when the onslaught begins."

"Two for one deal. Get it now." yelled Nora. Many more people showed up and by the time Pyrrha and Ren showed up they were in cased in many different foods.

"Nora really." Pyrrha said in a very annoyed tone.

'Fine I'll cut them down." And she did freeing Srtin and Jaunce

"Thanks Pyrrha."

"No problem." Then Strin walked off and was still pelted with food until he left the mess hall.

-Now-

"Wow that sucks. But still doesn't mean she is trying to kill you."

"Ya well what about this."

-Ten days ago-

Strin was in the locker room and getting a shower. After he finished he dried off he went to his locker and opened it. Then scorpions jumped on and stung him. Then a familiar face appeared.

"Ha, I learned that you're afraid of bugs Strin. Strin?" She started to poke Strin's shaking body. "Strin shake uncontrollably if you alright." Strin kept shaking and shaking and Nora slowly walked back and said. "Since you're alright I'll leave you alone." She then ran off leaving Strin. He laid there for hours till the poison wore off.

"Oh I feel sick." Strin then started to walk to the nurse and stated there for the rest of the day.

-Now-

"Ok. I believe you and how are you not dead?"

"I don't know." A few moments later Nora came in.

"I better get going." As Yang left Strin had complete fear on his.

**Thanks for reading and sorry for this** **chapter not being too exciting.**


End file.
